Running Blind
by Fave101
Summary: Jack Frost ran away from Asgard 220 years ago and ended up on earth. He has been blind from birth, but never told anyone on earth that. when he walks into his brother Thor on earth 300 years later on earth Jacks wold changes again. Will Thor rip Jack away from the life he's made on earth? Blind!JackFrost
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

Rise of the Guardians- DreamWorks

Avengers- Marvel

Running Blind

"J-Jokul?" Said a horse male voice, as soon as the sound reached Jack's sensitive ears he panicked. It was his big brother Thor. He sounded like he was in pain. Jack hadn't seen Thor in 300 years since he ran away from Asgard. Jack tried to find his staff that wasn't in his hand, but he couldn't see a thing. He never could. Jack is blind.

"JACK!" Loki screamed. Something hit Jack in the chest and he fell onto the damp floor face up. Someone was on top of him holding his shoulders down.

"Well, Well, Well, Frost or should I call you Frosti? I would have never guessed this. You, A god and blind." Pitch laughed. "You so helpless without your little staff."

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. _How could Pitch know that! _Jack had never told anyone earth, not even the guardians. Jack was afraid if he told the guardian they would find a way to tell Odin and Odin would drag him go back to Asgard kicking and screaming; Or that they wouldn't want a blind kid on their team.

Jack could hear Thor's angry yells and Loki's pleading cries. They could see something Jack couldn't. Jack focused on his hearing; almost everything that moves makes a sound. He just needed to hear it. Faintly Jack could hear the stomping and whinnies of the night mares and metal moving on stone floors, but underneath the screaming and metallic sound was a scraping sound. Jack imminently recognized the sound and tried to squirm out of Pitch's grasp. Thor's and Loki's cries increased as Pitch moved the knife closer to Jack's ribs.

Pitch slowly pushed the blade into Jacks ribs. Jack howled in agony and Pitch pulled the blade back out and pushed it in again this time into his shoulder joint. Jack screamed a soundless scream and everything went black.

Jack woke with a yelp and fell from the tree he was sleeping in into a pile of snow. He sat in the snow for a few minutes. _It was just a nightmare. Thor and Loki are okay, but Pitch knows about my past. _He stood up and brushed the snow off his clothing. Jack moved his hand to where he had thought he left his staff last night, but it wasn't there. He started to panic, moving his hand around in the air, ground and the tree branch. He still couldn't find it. The wind was whipping around the blind boy trying to help, but he hadn't noticed. Jack stopped and listened to the wind, it was blowing to his left; Jack moved his hand to the left. It blew down, he moved his hand down. Jack's hand brush up against something cold and hard. He curled his slender fingers around his wooden staff. Jack sighed in relief. He tapped his staff against the ground, sending out waves. When they came back they formed black and white pictures of trees, bushes and rocks. Anything that touched the ground and that was 3D. Jack couldn't see color, TV, photographs or writing. Jack had heard that bats could do something similar called echolocation. Jack didn't use it to offend because it took a lot of energy, but he still taped his staff around not sending waves out thought.

The picture in his head disappeared after about 20 seconds leaving him in the dark again. The waves would only work once every 5 minutes or so. Jack didn't know why they worked like that, but he didn't question it. The winter god tried to remember where he was; thinking back to last night Jack had caused a blizzard and had fun with some kid and adult who couldn't see him. Then he flew over the Atlantic Ocean to New York. _Oh right I'm in central park. Better watch out for Tin Man. The last time I crashed into him they chased me for 3 whole days! _Jack thought back to two months ago when he accidently flew into Tony Stark when he was flying in his Ironman suit. Tony and some guy with a funny shield had chased him all over the globe. He had finally lost them in an ice cave in Antarctica.

Jack sighed and started to walk. He hadn't even walked for a mile and he slammed into something or rather someone. They caught him be for he fell. Whoever they were, they were hot. He smelled of metal and rain.

"Jokul! Where have you been?!" Thor said hugging his baby brother to his chest tightly. "We were so worried! Mother thought you were dead!"

"Thor! You're crushing me!" Jack wheezed. Thor placed Jack back into the snow. He checked to make sure that nothing was broken. Jack sighed then suck and his breath. He just realized his older brother was right in front of him. _Would Thor drag me back to Odin? Rip me away from my friends?_ Jack took a step back deciding whether or not to run.

"Don't go, please?" Thor's voice was gentle and he noticed his little brother expression of worry and defensive stance. Jack relaxed at his brothers gentle words. He taped his staff on the ground and took in his brother's pleading expression. Thor had never seen see Jokul act like this before and didn't understand why he taped his staff.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked indifferently, sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms. Thor stood looking at his blind baby brother then answered.

"I had a nightmare, a horrid one. I wanted to make sure you where unharmed." Thor reached to touch his brother, but Jack jumped back. _How had he seen me move or did I make a sound?_ Thor thought pulling his hand back to rest on his hip.

"And you would care, why? Also how did you suddenly find me after 300 years?" Jack hissed and took another step back. His words stung Thor. He had looked for Jokul on every planet except the ones Loki looked on. Then something clicked in Thor's head. Loki had only ever gone to earth, never another planet. Ever since Loki and he met after the first search parities he thought Loki was hiding something, but pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I-I always cared." Thor answered. "I saw you sleeping in the tree last night when I was walking with some friends. I was called to earth by them."

The bushes rustled to their left and out stepped another man. He had shoulder length straight black hair and carried a forest green walking cane that he obviously didn't need. A green and yellow striped scarf around his neck and a long black jacket. There was a devious smile on his face.

"Ah Thor I see you found Jack." Loki said and sauntered over to stand next to Jack. "It's been a long time since you seen each other."

"Loki, how did you get to Earth?" Thor asked. "And why did you call him Jack?"

Loki shook his head sadly and looked down at Jack. Loki spoke in the language of the frost giants which he taught Jack when he found him on earth 300 years ago. "*Are you going to tell him or am I? I it would be best if it was from you.*"

Jack sighed the nodded "Jack Frost is the name I go by on earth. I prefer it over Jokul. I'm sorry Thor. I should have told you where I was." He said giving Thor his best puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip. Jack knew Thor was easily fall for them. "But I didn't want to go home. You would have told Odin. I'm happy now. I found friends and people who except me for what I am."

"Jok-Jack I do no blame you for running away. You are forgiven." Thor said to Jack. "You are not. What is going on?" Thor asked Loki

"I found him on earth the day after he ran. I visit him every twenty or so years. It must have just slipped my mind." Loki said putting his hand up. Thor had other ideas; he lunged at Loki knocking him off his feet into the snow. Thor laughed as Loki looked up at him, green eyes wide. Jack could hear the sound of fighting as laughter, nut he knew they were just play fighting. Jack was happy the hopefully Thor wouldn't take him back.

"Get off me thunderbutt!"

"No way Mr. Mischief!"

"I will get jack to freeze your head!"

"He wouldn't dare!"

"Um.. Jack? Are they the light you where talking about that meant you where late again for a guardian meeting, again?" Loki asked looking up at the sky while still being held down by Thor.

"I knew I was forgetting something! God I hate thoughts light I can't _see _them!" Jack yelled then took off into the sky yelling "Meet you guys on the empire state building around 11PM?" Before they could answer Jack was already rocketing towards the North Pole.

"I did not know he was capable of flight."

"You have missed a lot, brother."

**AN: yay! New story! Lately I have been reading a lot of blind jack stories and I loved them so much they inspired me to write this! Have any questions plz ask (I will answer in the next chapter!). Im not good at explaining. Finished typing at 11.17pm 22/12/2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUESTIONS**

**11pink45****- um… well I just look up blind jack on fanfic then narrow it down to only rotg stories. I haven't looked on deviantart for any yet. **

**Sherlockianyepguest- don't worry they do! They take it pretty mellow thought…**

**Taranodongirl1- possibly I haven't decided yet. Maybe Loki could do some magic that only lasts a while. **

**Spiritsong15- that's explained in this chapter! **

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed and reviewed!**

2

Jack had full trust in the wind when he flew to never let him fall or crash into something and so far it hasn't let him down. The wind had been his first friend on earth and his very best friend. Sure the Guardians where his best friends and they were like a family, but Jack will always have a special place in his heard for the wind.

The wind carefully guided Jack through the open window at the North Pole and set him down on the railing in the globe room. He could hear North and Bunny bickering in the corner near the fire place about Him always being late. _Not my fault if I can't see the signal. _Jack thought to himself. Tooth's wing where humming somewhere above and to the right of Jack, the chirping of Tooth's mini fairies and tooth orders almost drowned out Bunny and North. Sandy was nowhere to be heard. Jack decided to sit and wait for the guardians to notice him.

Jack thought about telling the Guardians, but was unsure of himself. What if the kicked him out? Or sent him back? What planet could Jack run to if he couldn't stay on Earth and hated Asgard? Jack could always go to the frost giants. They like and accepted Jack even know he was asgardian. He guessed that because he never once tried to kill or hurt one of them and that he had winter powers that they liked him more than another asgardian. He had meat their leader, Laufey; He asked Jack to stay with the frost giants, but Jack turned him down knowing that Jotunheimt would be one of the first places Odin would send people to look.

"Oi! Frostbite, are you blind?! We've been waving you over for a while now and you stared right through us!" Bunny's voice shocked Jack out of his thoughts. Jack jumped off the railing and walked towards bunny voice. He tapped his staff on the ground lightly so that the guardians wouldn't notice. In his mind a picture of Bunny with his arm crossed and North smiling and shaking his head. Tooth and Sandy must be off the ground where Jack's waves don't reach. "Why are you late, again?"

Jack sighed and gave them a devious smile. _Should I? _He thought.

"You would believe me if I told you, Kangaroo, but I could use reverse psychology. If I tell you the truth, you would think it's a lie. If I tell you a lie you will think it's the truth." Jack answered.

"That's cryptic, Jack and didn't answer Bunny's question." Tooth said taking in Jacks stance; it was if Jack was prepared to run at any moment.

"Well…" Jack hesitated. "I was with my brothers and didn't _see_ the lights."

"Pfft. Don't lie to me Frost. You don't have brothers." Bunny growled. Jack rolled his blind eyes and shook his head.

"See told you." Jack said and walked back over to the railing and sat down. "Might as well tell you the whole story. Take a seat this will take a while." He heard Tooth's wings stop humming and the swish of Sandy's dream sand. Jack assumed that they had all sat down. He took a deep breath and began. "I was born on Asgard 540 something years ago." He heard the guardian sharp intake of breath, but continued. "My father is Odin, god of lightning and my mother, Joro. My birth name was Jokul Frosti, god of winter. After 220 or so years I got fed up, ran away form Asgard and ended up on Earth." Jack explained leaving out why he ran.

"Ok let's get this straight. You're a runaway god from another planet? How did you get picked as a guardian then?" Bunny spoke up. _How big of a lie is he going to tell? Come on little Jack Frost can't be a god! _Bunny thought.

"When I arrived on earth I crashed into the lake near Jamie's house. The ice a little girl was skating on broke. I got her off the ice and froze it over so no one else would fall in. I took Emily, that's her name home. Her parents and everyone else in the town couldn't see me. Later the night I went back to the lake and the moon whispered 'Jack Frost'. So that's what I went by." Jack took a breath and the continued. "I stayed with Emily until she died. While I was there Loki found me. He told me that Odin assumed I had been kidnapped by the frost giants and sent search parties all over the galaxies. I told Loki not to tell anyone where I was, not even Thor. Ever since the he visits every 20 years or so."

The Guardians sat there is mute silence. They couldn't deny the honesty in Jacks voice. North was the first to speak up. "You said that today you saw your brother_s." _North put emphasis on the s.

"Ya about that…. I kinda walked into him. Then Loki showed up. So I might be dragged back to Asgard soon…" Jack trailed off.

"You never gave the reason for running away, mate." Bunny pointed out. The guardians where taking all the information a lot calmer than Jack has expected. Not that he could see their faces though. Jack sighed again. _I really don't want to, but I should. Better from me than Pitch. _Jack thought.

"Um... Well I – um…"jack hesitated again.

""Spit it out Frostbite!"

"I had a guard with me 24/7. I wasn't allowed to play with my brothers when we were young. I didn't really have a childhood. Dad said the guard was for my protection. Loki and I suspected something was up long ago, but we think it was because I had a link to the same element as our worst enemy, the frost giants. Odin must have thought I would go to the frost giant and turn evil or something. I got fed up with being not allowed to do anything by myself. So after 220 years of their crap I left." Jack pause and smiled. _This is going to be fun. _Jack thought. "I also had a guard with me because I'm blind."

"W-what? Wait h-hold on WHAT?!" Bunny sputtered he looked over the the other guardians who were staring it Jack, eyes wide and mouth hung open in shock. Even sandy was in shock. "S-since when?"

"Since forever." Jack said simply trying to here every little movement from the guardians.

"How?" North whispered looking jack in his newly discovered blind blue eyes.

"How? Oh well umm… I was born with it, but my staff, amazing hearing and the wind helps me. I don't notice it anymore." Jack went on to explain how his staff, echosense as North called it, works and the extent of it. Tooth was almost crying by the end of Jacks explanation. She got up and fluttered over to where Jack was and gave him a hug, but before she could let go North, bunny and Sandy joined them.

"Is that why we never see you reading or writing?" Bunny asked once they stopped hugging.

"I can read!" Jack said almost offended. "But only Braille thought."

"Why are you only telling us this now?" North wondered out loud.

"Earlier, before I was a guardian I didn't trust you. I thought that you would find a way to send me back, but now you guys are like my family and I trust you. That's one reason." Jack hesitated again. Bunny poked Jack in the ribs. "OW! Ok fine the other is because Pitch is back and gave all 3 of us a nightmare."

"You? Pitch? What?" Bunny tried to speak.

"Good job, Kangaroo! Now put the words into a sentence." Jack joked.

"Ok let's get this straight." Bunny said repeating himself. "You're a runaway blind god. You brother just showed up and might take you away and to boot Pitch gave you nightmares?!" He shouted stamping his foot like a little kid.

"Correction- Nightmare. Not nightmares." Jack said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "I'm telling you this because Pitch knows and can use it against us."

"Sweet-tooth, how could Pitch know?" Tooth asked. Sandy was floating over Tooth's shoulder making symbols with his dream sand. Obviously forgetting that Jack couldn't see them.

"I don't know." Jack whispered. Bunny put a hand on his shoulder. "The only person that knows is Loki."

"Could e'ave told Pitch?" Bunny asked.

"No way! Sure he's done some bad things, but he wouldn't hurt his family willingly. Well except maybe Odin." Jack announced. "Well I got to go. I said I would meet them at 11 and its 10:30. You can follow if you guys want, but stay out of sight."

"Wait! Your leaving after you just told us something that big?!" Bunny yelled clamping his hand down harder on Jacks shoulder.

"Yep!" Jack said happily. "Oh and BTW we will be on the Empire State building." Jack twisted out of Bunny's grasp and flew out the window. Yelling "Bye!"

"What does BTW mean?" North asked brushing is beard.

"It means 'by the way'. North where have you been for the past few years?" Bunny asked. Sandy was in a silent fit of giggles.

"More like where have we been for the past 300 years?" Tooth asked herself. "How could we not have noticed?"

"We can ask you our self's that later." Bunny sighed and slowly shook his head. "Are we going to follow him?"

"What kind of question is that?" Tooth asked. "Of course we are going to follow Jack! He could get caught!"

"Okay let's go in sleigh!" North smile and started to walk to his sleigh.

"Oh no ya don't, mate. That thing is I giant red beacon. Jack said to stay out of sight!" Bunny smirked.

"Then how are we going to get there?"North asked then realized that was a mistake. Bunny taped his foot and opened up a tunnel. The guardians fell through with a screams.

**AN: Happy Holidays! Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews! I didn't expect to get as many is I did!**

**Next time Jack meets the avengers! **


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

AN: Well I got board last night and decided to do a little in between chapter 2 and 3. This is expansion of the guardian's conversation after Jack leaves.

"What does BTW mean?" North asked brushing is beard.

"It means 'by the way'. North where have you been for the past few years?" Bunny asked. Sandy was in a silent fit of giggles.

"More like where have we been for the past 300 years?" Tooth asked herself. "How could we not have noticed?"

"I don't know Tooth. ee's not the one who's blind we are!" North said completely flustered at the new information as the other guardians were.

"We should be helping him out!" Tooth shouted. Wings fluttering and feather ruffled.

"Oh no, mate. That's why Frostbite ran way in the first place! We can't baby him or it will happen again!" Bunny said waving a paw at Tooth. Sandy was floating over North shoulder making picture over his head of snowflakes, Jacks staff, the moon and a hammer, but none of the other guardians noticed.

"Bunny is right! We will not treat Jack any different." North announced. Tooth opened her mouth to say something, but North cut her off. "No buts Tooth. He has lived with it for 540 years and does a dam good job of hiding it. If he didn't tell us we would not have noticed."

"I'm still worried about him. What if the Thor guy takes him? Then what will happen? Would we see him again?" Tooth said with a frown.

"We can't answer all those questions until they happen Toothie." Bunny frowned think about not having the little pest around anymore. "But if he ran away again he couldn't come to earth. That's the first place the Asgard people will look!" The Guardians sat in silence.

"I think he was surprised at our reactions. I mean we just found out he's from another planet." Tooth said.

"Nothing surprised me anymore. After all we are myths our self's!" Bunny chuckled.

"You speak truth old friend." North smiled.

Tooth was thinking about Jack mother, his _real _mother. How could she have felt when Jack left? Jack had said her name so lovingly. It must have been hard for jack to leave his mother; then end up on earth all alone for 300 years after he always had someone with him on Asgard. She must have been so worried and scared for her son's life. Jack had said his father name with hate and anger. Every time he said it his eyes would grow cold and unforgiving. Jack as far as they knew only had two enemies, Odin and Pitch. Tooth was freaking out on the inside as well as the other guardians when Jack told them. They held there surprise in. The guardians had to for Jack. If they freaked out in front of Jack who know what he would of happened. Most likely Jack would go somewhere in Antarctica. Where it was too cold for the guardians to go after him.

"Are we going to follow him?" North asked

AN: after that they leave in one of bunny's tunnels! This was written on the way to the USA! I had nothing else to do! The next chapter should be out sometime this week along with a new one shot under a different name.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Spelling is not my strong suit. To be completely honest I hate it. I try to proofread but I always get detracted and never finish. So plz ignore my spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I'm Canadian so some spelling might be different.**

**Thank everyone for the follows reviews and favorites!**

3

Jack landed on the edge of the Empire state building's observation deck in New York City. He could here Loki playing with magic, murmuring spells and enchantments. Then the familiar sound one of Bunny's tunnels opening close by and knew the guardians where watching.

"Oh, hello Jack. I didn't see you there." Loki greeted him, got up from where he was sitting walking over and smiling down at his little brother. Then he spoke in the language of the ice giants. "*Are they here? Did you tell them?*"

Jack nodded and the two brothers walked over to where Loki had been sitting and sat down. They continued to talk in their frosty language.

Meanwhile the guardians watched the black haired mans every move. They heard the man greet Jack, but after that they talked in a language none of the guardians with all their knowledge of the world's languages couldn't make out a word.

"So do you think that's Thor or Loki?" Tooth whispered. Bunny rolled his forest green eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe we should read up on Norse mythology." Bunny said as another man with wavy blond hair landed on the edge nearest Jack. In his hand was a big metal hammer.

"Um… don't tell Jack I said this, but dam he's hot!" Tooth whisper shouted. Bunny and North had to hold in there laughter, Sandy on the other hand was in a silent fit of giggles.

Loki watched as Thor flew towards them. Jack could hear the whirl of Thor's hammer coming closer to them from the air. "I didn't know he could fly!" Jack said excitedly.

"It seems that today everyone is repeating their self's." Loki mumbled, but he knew Jack could hear him just fine. "You have missed a lot, brother."

Thor landed with a soft thud and walked over to his two brothers. "Hi Thor." Jack greeted him smiling. Thor sat down next to Jack.

"Hello Jack, how are you?" Thor asked kindly, fondly smiling at his baby brother.

"Ah same old, same old." Jack replied. The three brothers talked awhile about many things, but mostly what happened after Jack had left.

"…..And that's what occurred after you left. It took Asgard a while to recover." Thor finished his story.

"Wow." Jack breathed. "I didn't think I would cause the much trouble! I only froze a few guards and caused a blizzard."

"That's in the past it does not matter now." Thor said kindly and ruffled his brothers snow white hair. "I have been meaning to ask you; why don't you look older? It's been 300 years."

"Oh! I don't really know. After the moon told me my name I just stopped aging." Jack explained. "Mim must have something to do with it." He was surprised when Thor didn't ask who Mim was.

"No matter how old you are; you will always be my baby brother!" Thor said and gave Jack another bone crushing hug.

"Thor! Can't breathe!" Jack wheezed and Thor stopped hugging him. Loki started to laugh and the other two joined in.

"I have some friends I want you to meet."

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"Tony Stark and Steve Rogers or you might know them as Ironman and Caption America." Thor explained. Jack frowned.

"I met them before. Well not really. I kinda crashed in to the flying one." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"You did? You never told me." Loki said.

"Only because that was only two months ago." Jack explained.

"That was you? I they told me about that. Their description of you was way off." Thor smiled and pat jack on the back. "I guess it's you time to make peace."

Jack nodded. Thor stood and helped Loki and Jack up. They walked to the edge of the building. Thor and Jack took one of Loki's hands each and jumped off the building.

The Guardians watched as the 3 brothers flew off. Jack was smiling when they had jumped.

"They do look alike. Thor has the same eyes as Jack and Loki has the same body type." Tooth said smiling to herself.

"Thor has the same attitude as Jack; Happy-go-lucky, but serious at times." North pointed out. The other guardians nodded in agreement. The guardians talked about what Thor had said about Jack escape from Asgard. Sandy waved his little golden hands back and forth to get their attention. Once he did Sandy signed, "Are we going to follow him? Or just sit here?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "What kinda question is that, mate? Of course!" He tapped his foot and the guardians fell through again.

Thor guided Jack through the air towards the Avengers tower by pulling on Loki one way or another. Jack almost dropped Loki a few times when he got distracted by a sound. Once they landed Loki grumble something incoherent even Jack couldn't make it out. Thor pulled Jack through the door into the tower.

Tony Stark watched as Thor, Loki and a white haired kid landed on his balcony. "Um… Steve do you see what I see?" Tony asked the short cropped blond haired man who was leaning. Steve nodded. "And is that the kid we chased?" Another nod. "He with Thor and Loki?" Steve raised an eyebrow and nodded again. "JARVIS remind me never to question Thor and Loki again."

"Yes sir." JARVIS responded as Thor pulled the kid through. Tony got up to get a better view of the kid. He was tall for his age, white hair and blue eyes. The boy carried a Sheppard crook in his hand. Tony looked more closely at the kids eyes, something was off; there was a far ways look like he was staring right through Tony.

"Steve, Tony this is my brother Jack." Thor announced. Tony's mouth hung open. "I believe you have met before?"

"Well kind of, he crashed into me. Do you have any other sibling you want to tell us about?" Tony said sarcastically. "And don't say anything JARVIS!"

"Um…" Jack finally spoke up. "Ya sorry about that. I didn't mean to fly into you."

"No worries kid. It was an accident, buy you owe me a race." Tony smirked.

"Fine." Jack said exasperatedly. "Please stop calling me kid."

"But you are a kid!" Tony said.

"Maybe by looks, but not by age." Jack stated.

"How old are you?" Steve asked.

"540"

Tony and Steve mouths dropped open in sync. Loki laughed thinking their reaction and attempts to speak were hilarious. Jack just stood there and smiled unable to see what was so funny.

"What are you the god of? Because mischief is already taken." Tony joked once he had recovered from age shock.

"I'm the god of winter." Jack smiled. "Jeez haven't said that in a long time."

"So you're like Jack Frost?" Steve asked politely.

"Exactly. Well that's my earth name." Jack explained.

"Right…. So Santa and The Easter Bunny are real?" Tony asked rolling his eyes. Jack smiled back at Tony. "let me guess you friends." Jack just kept on smiling. Then he heard something that shouldn't be there. It was the sound of pure fear, screaming children and the hiss of snakes mixed to gather in prefect horrific harmony. So quite only Jack could hear it. Jack expression shifted and Thor noticed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nightmares!" Jack shouted as one formed in front of him. He hit it over the head with his staff and froze the shattered into a million pieces. Another one came at Jack from the side, but before it could hurt Jack Thor hit it with his hammer along with one of Tony's computers.

"What are you doing?!" Tony shouted over the sounds of the sound of the fight.

"They can't see them!" Jack yelled.

"That's right, Frost."A very familiar sinister voice said. Something hard hit Jack in the back and he fell toward to the ground. Loki yelled to Thor, but before Thor could help, Jack was all ready on his feet and fighting again.

"Pitch." Jack growled. Suddenly all the nightmare where gone, slithering back to their master.

Thor watched as a man in a long black robe stepped forth from a shadow. His smile reminded him of a Cheshire cats smile.

"Hello Jack." Pitch said looking the boy over. "A little birdie or rather a raven told me you would be here."

Jacks eyes widened. Ravens are the messengers of Odin.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked trying to hide his fear.

"Oh, but don't you think it would be more _fun_ if I didn't tell you" Pitch smiled and formed an army of nightmare as his side. They charged the 3 brothers. There was a loud crash then everything went black and silent.

**AN: so has any one saw the starving games trailer? The Avengers are in it! Well not the real ones, but fake ones!**

'

.


	5. Chapter 3 and a half-candles

Candles 3.5

He watched the three candles flicker. That's the only way he knew they were alive. No one knew about the flame room, not even the guards. Odin often spent time here. Waiting, watching and hoping his 3 sons where okay. The brightness depended on how close the where, physically and mentally. Size depended on how healthy they were and if they were injured the candle would burn red. His youngest son candle was turning red as well as his adopted son. Odin smiled. _Maybe they are fighting each other._ He thought. Jokul and Loki were so alike in many ways even know they aren't real brothers. Jokul Odinson Frosti or on earth Jackson Overland Frost, the blind winter god. Odin despised the boy. Jokul never understood the idea that he was a god, better than the humans on earth. Odin suspected that Jokul was a traitor. From the day he was born the boy loved the cold and anything to do with it.

The day Jokul ran away was a disaster. Three guards where froze to death at his hands and a giant blizzard gave their enemies to opening to attack. Thor and Loki had been in shock and wouldn't talk to anyone except their mother Joro. Loki had avoided him after that day, only talking to his father when he absolutely had to. Thor was so distracted trying to find his little brother he never notice how secretive Loki had become. Joro was devastated when Jokul ran away. He was her baby. She had yelled at him for being a horrible father and making Jokul run away. She despised him for months after. Joro had blamed the whole thing on making the boy have a guard with him 24/7 and never letting him do anything by himself. She had noticed Jokul frustration with not being allowed to play with is brothers at a young age. The winter god would sit and listen his brother's train and play. Thor and Loki would take turns reading to Jokul because there was no Braille on Asgard. Every time Joro walked in on the brother when they were reading she would smile, ask what they were reading and then leave them to the book.

Odin got up from the chair he was watching the candles and walked out of the room making sure know one say him leave. He walked down the hall and past the guards and to his wife's side. Joro was looking gout over the beautiful view of Asgard her balcony had to offer. There was not a cloud in the sky today, the sun shone bright and wind blew lightly.

"Joro." Odin said waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. "How are you today, my love?"

"How am I any other day?" She said not looking away from the sky. "Do you know what today is?"

Odin thought for a second. "No, should I?"

"It's been 319 years since Jokul left." Joro said finally looking at Odin. Her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying. Odin pulled her into a hug and he rubbed her back.

"It's ok." Odin whispered.

"No its not!" She cried. "What if he's hurt? What if he want to come home, but can't? What if- what if..." She trailed off.

"I'm sure if Jokul want to come home Heimdall would see him." Odin comforted her, but she pulled out of his grasp.

"That's just it heimdall can't _see _him! He could be dead and we wouldn't even know!" She yelled.

"I don't know if Jokul's okay, but I know he's alive." Odin lied. Jokul wasn't okay. He was injured, but alive.

"How could you know for sure?" She asked hopefully.

"I feel it." He said. "In my belly."

Joro looked up and smiled. "I wish he was here now."

"I also feel we will be seeing him very soon."

**AN: This popped into my head when me and the family where at a restaurant in the Hilton in Niagara called the Brasa (Or something close to that). There was a candle on the table and so ya. Ps: don't go there unless you want to pay $200 for 3 people. Next real chapter should be out soon….**


	6. Chapter 4

4

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

"Come one kid. You got to wake up!" Someone said. Their voice was far of and it sounded high above him. "Pour some water on him or something."

Jack heard movement to his right and someone's fiery hot hand was on his shoulder shaking it. "Do you want him to freeze you whole tower!" They kept shaking him.

"5 more minutes." Jack grumbled. He could hear more sounds now; stamping hooves, clattering metal, enraged yells and a sinister laugh. He could smell blood, but he wasn't sure whose it was. The hand was gone from his shoulder. A sharp pain shot through his palm; Jacks eyes fluttered open and where met by darkness as usual. "Hey! What was that for?!" Jack tried to get up, but was pushed back down. His body felt like he fell of the Empire state building and got run over by a tank.

"Don't move you hurt." Steve said putting his hand back on Jacks shoulder. Tony had figured out that the brothers where fighting an invisible force and pulled out thermal imaging glasses for them to where. Tony immediately called for his Ironman suit and Steve grabbed his shield. They had returned to find Jack lying on the ground with nightmares stomping and biting him. Thor, Loki and a giant rabbit fought the nightmares far enough back from Jack for Steve to the kid pull away and try to shake him awake. "We don't have anything to stop the bleeding."

"I can." Jack said. "What happened? What's going on?"

"We'll explain later. What do you mean you can stop the bleeding?" Steve asked. Jack didn't answer; he was too busy freezing over his wounds to stop the bleeding temporarily. The ice would melt soon. "Oh that's how."

"Where's- where's my staff?" Jack asked. Steve gave it back and Jack taped it on the ground, but in a way that Steve wouldn't notice. In front of him Tony was fighting hand to hoof with at least 4 nightmares. North and Bunny were fighting with nightmare swirling all-around them. Thor and Loki were fighting pitch. Jacks vision lasted long enough to watch Loki be thrown to the ground and Thor rush over to help him up. Steve was leaning over him, shield in hand. Tooth and Sandy must have been in the air as well as a lot more nightmares where his echosense couldn't reach them. Jack tried to sit up again but, Steve's hand and a sharp pain shot up through his spine kept him down.

"No. Stop moving. It'll only make it worse." Steve said and Jack nodded with a pined expression on his face. "Tony, we need to get him out of here."

"I'll cover you. Go!" Tony shouted. Steve turned and picked Jack up. Jack let out a pained wine and squeezed his eyes shut. The Avenger and Guardians wouldn't know the extent of his injuries until they got him a doctor. "Hey sandman, mind putting him out?"

Sandy was busy with some nightmare. Jack managed to yell one word to Loki in frost giant. "*Shield!*" Sandy conjured up the best dream he could at the moment and threw the dream sand ball at Jack.

Captain America ran down the stair or the tower caring the sleeping injured winter god. Ironman was fighting nightmares a few flights up. Once they had made it to the unusually empty lobby of Stark tower they made their way to the parking garage.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked once he finished fighting of the rest of the nightmares.

"Shield." Steve said simply. Tony nodded and called Shield from his suit. "Poor kid he didn't deserve this." He murmured.

"He'll be okay. Shield's sending a hover plane to pick us up a few blocks away. We need to get going." Tony said gently. Steve nodded and they headed off.

Loki pulled himself off the ground, again. He was tired, they all where, but they still fought for Jack. The Guardians were finishing up with the last few nightmares. The giant rabbit hit the last one over the head with a wooden boomerang. Thor got in close enough to kick Pitch's feet out from underneath him. The big man with a sword jumped on top of him, but Pitch already disappeared into a shadow.

"He's gone for now." The big man said. "You must be Thor and Loki."

"Yes." Loki said. "I'm Loki, this is Thor. You guys must be the Guardians. Jack told us about you."

"All good I hope!" Bunny said.

"Sure thing Kangaroo." Loki said with a smirked.

"Yep definitely brothers." Bunny grumbled.

"Where did they take Jack?" The Tooth fairy asked.

"Before The Sandman put him to sleep he said something." Thor said with a frown plastered on his face. "I didn't understand what laughed it was."

"Jack said 'Shield'. That's problem where they would take him." Loki translated.

Sandy made singes over his head saying. "What language? I've never heard it in all my years."

"Frost giant." Loki said simply not wanting to explain further and no one asked.

"Let's go!" North yelled.

"Where is Shield?" Bunny asked planning to open a tunnel.

"Everywhere." Thor said. Bunny looked at him confused. "It's a flying airship."

"We can't go in my tunnels then." Bunny grumbled.

"Let's go in sleigh!" North shouted excitedly. He took a snow globe out of his pocket and through it against the wall. "This will take us to Pole." North explained to the Asgardians. The both nodded and followed the Guardians through the rainbow portal.

**AN: Happy New year! My fave thing of the year!**

**Song: Counting Stars- Onerepublic**

**Artist: Macklemore**

**Movie: Thor 2**

**Fave move quote: "Dear god, is she dead?" –Loki (Thor 2)**

**Fave quote: "Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."- Assassins creed**

**Fave Game: Prototype and Assassins creed**

**Fave book: Nightshade**

**Fave fanfiction: Sleep ****By:****vividRegulator**** (Amazing plz read!)**

**What are you Fave things of the year? **


	7. Chapter 5

5

Jack woke with a pained groan; he could feel every cut and bruise on his battered body. He could also feel bandages tightly wrapped around his wrist bad leg. Jack head ached and was sluggish. Someone must have given him painkillers. Medication doesn't work the same way in Jack; it slows his mind down making the time seem longer, but he still feels the pain.

Jack reached out to find his staff with his good arm. He realized he wasn't in a bed; he was lying on his side on the floor with his back against a wall. The floor was smooth and warm, but his staff was nowhere in arms reach. Jack was deciding whether or not to try to sit up when the sound of footsteps coming towards him caught his attention. Jack closes his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He listened intently to the footsteps. There were three pairs.

"You can't leave him there! He's hurt! Not to mention how pissed off Thor and Loki will be!" Tony growled.

"His wounds how been treated and he is stabilized." A low stern voice said calmly. "I don't care what Thor and Loki think. This kid could be a threat. I'm not taking any chances."

"Fine, but I'm saying with the kid until he's awake." Tony said walking towards Jack, he stops and turn around to face Fury. "Oh and if Thor or Loki rips your head off, don't say I didn't warn you."

Steve slowly shook his head and crouched down next to the glass separating them from Jack. Tony sat cross-legged next to Steve. The director walked out of the room.

Jack decided to stay pretending to be asleep.

"How long do you think until he will be awake?" Steve asked. As soon as Tony and Steve stepped onto the ship they felt something was off. No one asked to help the injured boy in Steve's arms. The agents seemed to look right through Jack. That is until the director Nick Fury came walking up to them. He took one look at Jack and motioned them to follow him. Fury led them to a medical bay where the two doctors where wearing big black goggles. Steve set Jack very carefully down on the bed and the doctors started to work on him. Tony explained that the goggles the doctors where wearing where for finding hot spots and internal bleeding, but could also be used for heat signatures. Once the doctors finished with Jack they where deciding weather or not to give Jack any pain killers because they didn't know if Jack was allergic to it, but in the end they gave his a very low dose of Morphine. The doctors listed off all of the boys injuries. Jack had a concussion, large gash on his right calf, broken left wrist, small cuts that already scabbed over and bruises everywhere. Steve and Tony left to change into fresh close and when they returned only to find Jack's bed empty. The doctors told them that Fury ordered them to take Jack to Loki's old cell. Steve and Tony went straight to check on Jack and found him curled up on his side with his back against the glass wall. He still wore the bloodied blue hoodie and tattered brown leggings. His staff was gone; Fury must have taken it. They went immediately to Fury who gave them little reason why Jack was then other than 'he's a possible threat.'

"I think he should be awake soon, but he's not human." Tony said tapping on the glass. Jack tried hard not to smile even know his back was towards them. "It looks like he might have moved." Tony sighed. "It taking the others long enough to get here."

"Have patience, Tony." Steve complained.

"I'm not a doctor, I don't have any patience." Tony smirked.

Jack decided it was a good time to wake up. His icy blue eyes where met with darkness as usual. Someone taped on the glass. Jack turned his head to where Tony and Steve where sitting.

"Hey kid how ya feeling?" Tony asked.

"I thought I told you not to call me kid." Jack muttered. "Did you give me medications?"

"Yes. Why?" Steve asked.

"Because they don't work the same way on me. Time slows, but the pains still there." Jack said. Then frowns because he still can't understand where he is. "Where am I?"

Steve sighs again. He didn't want to answer the question and have the boy freak out. Steve tried to say it as calmly as possible. "You're in your brother's old cell." Jacks expression didn't change. "You're pretty calm for someone who just got told there in jail."

Jack just shrugged. "I've had worse." Tiny was about to ask him about it, but Jack interrupted him. "Where is my staff?"

"Umm..." Tony hesitated. Where had he last saw Jack's staff? Tony remembers leaning it up against the wall in the med bay, but after that he couldn't remember. "It's somewhere safe. Do you need it?"

"To control the wind, yes, but snow and ice, no. It will get progressively colder in here." Jack explained. "If the wind thinks I'm trapped it will rip this place apart."

"Then Fury better gives it back and lets you out soon then." Steve slowly shook his head. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Is Fury the man you where with early?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

Steve nodded, but Jack didn't seem to notice. "Yes. He's the director of the ship and the guy who put you in there."

The door slid open and the director walked through. Jack could hear the same footsteps from before. They came closer until they were where Tony and Steve were sitting. "Stark, Rogers out." The man said. Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Fury cut him off. "I only want to ask him a few questions."

Tony and Steve nodded. Once they were out of the room Tony poked Steve and then took off running down the hall. Steve rolled his eyes and took off after him. They ended up in a supply closet. Tony pulled out a video player and on screen was Fury walking back and forth in front of Loki's old cell.

"You hacked the camera?" Steve asked. Tony nodded

"Funny Jack doesn't show up on camera, but the audio is just fine." Tony wondered out loud. He pushed a few buttons until he pulled in the thermo camera so they could see Jack. The boy was still sitting with his back against the wall.

Jack yawned as the directors footsteps echoed in front of him. The man finally stopped walking.

"It's little cold in here, don't you think?" He asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's too warm for my taste, but then again my ideal temperature is -5c (23F)."

Fury chuckled. Then asked. "What's your name?"

Jack didn't trust this man. Something was off with him. "That depends what name do you want? Didn't Tony or Steve tell you?"

"No, they wouldn't say anything without your permission. Only that Thor and Loki; And I quote 'rips you head off.' Why is that?"

"Thor and Loki are my older brothers. My name is Jack." Said Jack. "I've answered your questions; now answer mine. Where is my staff?"

Fury looked at Jack again. Thy boys eyes where following him back and forth as he started to walk again, but something was different about them. "It's safe in the weapons vault." Nick noticed the frost starting to spread under the kid and up the walls. He looked at the control board and almost fainted. It was cold, too cold for a human to survive in there for 5 minutes. He tried to turn the heat up in the cell, but the temperature wouldn't go up only down. "Are you okay in there?"

Jack smirked. "Hmm... it's nice and cold."

"Okay, but I have one more question for you. Stark said you fighting an invisible force with your brothers, but you could see them perfectly fine. Rogers said they could only see them after they put on thermo glasses. Who where you fighting and why could you see them, but not Stark and Rogers?" Fury asked.

Jack rolled his blind eyes. _I can't see them. _He thought. "His name is Pitch Black, but we were fighting his nightmares. As for see them, well you have to believe in them. I know that sound weird, but it's true. Same with me, you have to believe to see or where thermo glasses."

"Why would he attack you?"

"That's more than one question, but whatever. Some friends and I stopped him from taking over the world last year. So he hates us." Jack explained. "Can I get out now?"

"No."

"Ugh fine, but can I get something to read? In Braille?"

"Why in Braille?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow.

"I've been meaning to learn it for year, but never got a chance." Jack lied. Fury left, but returned soon after. The door to his cell slid open and Fury slid the book across the floor, not taking one step into the cell.

"I hope you like Twilight. For some reason it's all we have." Fury laughed as Jack slid his finger over the page. Then he left. _Well its one of the only book I haven't red yet. _Jack thought.

"Are we just going to fly around all day?" Bunny asked. Thor, Loki and the guardians have been flying around the earth in North's sleigh for what seem like ever. "Are you sure you have no way of knowing where they are?"

Thor shook his head. "No, but they are probably somewhere over the United States."

North turned the Sleigh. "That still doesn't narrow it down much. I hope Jack is okay."

"He's in good hands." Thor said. "They won't hurt them."

"Oh did he mention that the ship can go invisible." Loki mumbled. "It took me forever to find it the last time."

"How did you find it last time?" Thor asked.

"Luck." Loki said simply.

"Oh great." Tooth mumbled. Then an idea struck her. "How did Tony and Steve find them?"

"Tony has what they call a 'cell phone' built into his Ironman suit." Thor said.

They all sat in silence for a while thinking of ways to find the Shield airship. The wind was howling in Loki's ears. _That's it! The wind is trying to take us to jack! _Loki thought. It made sense. The wind must think Jack needs help to lead them to him.

"North, follow the wind!" Loki shouted. North nodded without question and let the wind whisk them away.

**AN: I'm going back to school on Monday so updated won't be as often, sorry! Lol poor Jack stuck reading Twilight. I have no clue where I'm going with this, but I will figure it out.**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Ok there are some temperatures in this. The main one is Celsius, but I included Fahrenheit and Kelvin. Longest one yet!  
**

6

Jack the page of his book, he liked it so far, but was growing restless. Jack wanted to get up and walk around, but the pain in his leg and the thought of walking into something kept him on the ground. Steve and Tony hadn't returned since Fury left; not that he minded though. It was quiet and cold. Just the way he liked it. Every so often Jack could feel someone try to turn the heat on, but stop when he would make it colder. He could feel the ship gently rocking back and forth in the wind or waves slowly lulled Jack to sleep with the book still in his hands.

"How is he surviving that? I must be -50°c (-58°F/ 223.15°K) in there!" Clint asked. The director had all the avengers except Thor, gathered around a computer screen. On the screen was thermo security camera footage of a boy sitting in Loki's old cell. On the side of the screen the temperature the gage red 30°C (86°F/ 243.15°K) for Jacks body and -47°C (-53.6°F/226.15°K) for the room.

"His body temperature is much lower than a normal human." Banner said. "Who is this boy, Fury? Why is he there?"

"Tony and Steve brought him here." The director said. Tony began to explain what happened at his tower with Steve adding details where Tony missed them, but didn't give any more information about Jack.

"So all you have on this kid is that he's Thor and Loki's little brother, his name s Jack, he fights in invisible shadow creatures that you could only see after you put on thermo glasses and he loves the cold? That's not much to go on. For all we know he could have saved Tony and Steve's lives!" Natasha complained. Then she realized someone was missing. "Where is Thor?"

"As far as we know he's with Loki, the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, sandman and Santa." Steve said. Clint laughed. Fury gave him an annoyed look.

"Wait your serious? So we are dealing with myths then?" Clint asked mouth hanging open. "How hard could it be to figure out who he is? His name is JACK, he loves COLD and he's a myth. Google it!"

"We can do this later, but right now we should let the kid out!" Tony grumbled.

"He's right. The boy looks harmless. Has he even moved? Or tried to attack you?" Natasha asked. Fury shook his head. "Then Let him out. There's no reason for him to be in there."

"How long has he been in there? What has he been doing? Is he injured?" Bruce asked.

"He was, but we took care of them. He's been in there for about 4 hours. The kid has been reading Braille. Odd though I gave it to him he said he wanted to learn how to read it, but he could read it right off." Fury explained.

"What book?" Clint asked.

"The only book we had was Twilight. The last time I checked in on him he was ¾ finished it."

"Come on lets go get him out!" Tony said. Fury grumbled something not one else caught then waved for the Avengers to follow him.

Jack woke to the sound of footsteps coming towards him; far away and too quiet to distinguish how many there was, but as they got closer he could here Tony, Steve and the director with 3 other pair's he didn't recognize. Jack prepared himself for more questions.

"Where is he?" One man asked as the group walked through the door. Jack shifted his position to cross his legs.

"What do you mean he's right there!" Tony was saying. "Why can't they see you?"

Jack sighed and looked down. "He doesn't believe. In my case believing is seeing. It like you couldn't see the Nightmares."

"If we give them thermo glasses could they see you?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but if they take them off and still don't believe in me they still won't see me." Jack explained. "Those things seem to solve everything."

There was rustling and then gasps. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whoa."

"You weren't lying. Can it talk?" Someone said. Their voice was oddly calming.

"Ya I can talk." Jack said exasperatedly.

"Aren't you cold?" The same voice asked.

"No I never get cold. Not even when I'm in Antarctica." Jack said happily thinking about more people seeing him.

"Could we test that?" Calming voice asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't see why not. I've never been cold before." He grew more serious. "But I'm not going anywhere until I have my staff."

"Fine kid." The director said and left the room.

"My names not kid!" Jack grumbled.

"Are you tired?" Steve asked. "Are you in pain?"

"No I'm fine. The cut should heal by tomorrow, but the wrist will take longer. I'd rather not sleep unless I have to. I prefer to have Sandy close, in a tree or rafter to sleep."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" A female Russian voice asked.

"You get use to it." Jack looked down.

The sound of footsteps coming towards Jack again caught his attention. They where the director steps, but there was a tapping sound along with the steps. Jack recognized the sound of this staff hitting on tile. He could easily recognize it after years of hearing the same sound.

The director opens the door to Jack's cell with a metallic thunk. He slid the boy's staff along the floor to him. Is skidded to a stop when it hit Jacks toes. As soon as Jack curls his toes around the old wood the wind stopped rocking the ship. Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He said with a smile as he picked up the staff with his good hand. Jack tapped his staff lightly on the ground so no one would notice.

In frog of him was a tall, balled, eye patched dark skinned man. Fury wore a long trench coat and big army boots. Beside him were Steve and Tony; behind them were a lady and two men. The lady had shoulder length curly hair. She wore a skin tight jump suit with two twin pistols strapped to her hips. The man beside her wore the male version of the jump suit, but instead of guns he had a quiver of arrows on his back complete with a folded up bow. His hair was shot and cropped army style. The last man was slightly shorter and had curly hair that was just I've his ears. He wore a simple button down dress shirt and trousers. Pair of glasses on his nose made him look like a scientist. Jack looked around in his cell. The walls where made of clear glass, but had metal separating the four panes of rounded glass.

"Dam its cold in there!" Tony shivered. "Are you coming k-Jack?"

Jack nodded and stood up. He limped over to the group. Despite the gash on his calf almost being healed it still sent a stab of pain up his led when he put weigh on it. Jack cradled his broken wrist to his chest because it still dully ached. He felt his staff tightly I. The crook of his arm.

Steve noticed Jacks discomfort and asked: "Are you sure you don't want any medications?"

Jack shook his head. "No thanks. Remember what I said earlier."

"Right no meds." Tony said. "Oh! Almost forgot; this is Natasha, Clint and Bruce." Tony gestured to each person. Oblivious Jack not seeing the gesture. Jack all ready had a good idea of who was who.

Jack smiled brightly. "Hello I'm Jack."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked. Jack shook his head again. "Why? You look to b in pain."

Jack went on to explain how medicine affects his body and to never- no matter how much pain he's in to give him medicine.

"Wow. I've never thought a body would work the way." Banner said. Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He's a doctor." Tony smirked. "He has lots of patience."

Jack giggled remembering what Tony said before when they thought he was asleep.

"Enough jockeying around. We still need to locate Thor." Fury said.

"And Loki." Jack reminded.

"And Loki?!" Clint, Natasha and Bruce yelled at the same time.

"Ya Loki's with him too." Jack said.

"How did he get it of Asgard jail?" Clint asked.

"Never was there. It was all an illusion." Jack explained.

"What? How?"

"We'll after New York your shield agents left him an unguarded room. He left a clone and teleported away." He explained.

"Are you saying that Loki was never in Asgardian custody?" Clint asked in disbelief.

"Exactly." Jack said with a smirk. "What did you expect? He's the god of mischief!"

"For the Asgardians to keep their prisoners in check." Fury growled.

"That's never been one of their strong suits." Jack huffed. "I swear if you hurt him or try to put him in there I will freeze you and leave you in Antarctica." Jack threatened.

Steve winced. "We won't do anything unless he does." He promised.

Jack narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe them.

Bruce broke the awkward silence. "We would be looking for energy signatures."

Fury nodded. He led the way to the bridge. On the way Jack had to avoid the agents walking by him, but sometimes the agents would walk through him. Jack would gasp and hug his staff tight. Tony and Steve noticed and walked on either side of him.

One they made it there the Avenges where focused on the computer Jack couldn't help, but he offers to look around outside. The director said no because he want Jack to be in his sight at all times. So Jack balanced o. Top of his staff wishing he brought the book, but when he thought no one was looking Jack blew one of his special fun snowflakes to one of the agents he could hear waking near him. The agent giggled and crumpled the papers he had in his hand and threw it at one if his colleges. Jack let more flakes find their way to other agents and soon the whole room was in the middle of a huge paper ball war. The agents split into 3 groups; girls, guys and the Avengers. Jack floated above the play-field laughing at the Avenger trying to stop the fight, but only getting sucked into it them self's. Jack formed a snow ball and threw it at where he could hear Steve yelling. Judging by the surprised yelp the snowball hit its target square on.

"Jack!" Steve yelled then laughed when a paper-ball hit him.

"There it is!" North yelled over the wind. North led his reindeer to one of the airplane runway and landed. Once everyone was out he orders the reindeer back to the pole. "Where is Jack?"

"Most likely in the main control center or medical bays." Thor said walking toward the door. The guardians and Loki followed him through the long hall way. There was no one around to ask. Everyone was gone. "Where is every one?"

The question was soon answers when the group stepped into the control room. It was in chaos; paper was everywhere along with some oddly placed snow piles. All the usually boring humorless agents where engaged in an all out paper war. The Avengers where stuck in The middle of the room and surrounded by the shield agents. They were covered in a mountain of paper and snow. Floating above it all was Jack Frost. He was throwing g snow balls at the unsuspecting people with deadly accuracy.

"How does he do that?" Tooth asked.

Loki shrugged. "He's always had good aim. Not only with snow, bit knifes and bows to."

"Jack!" Bunny shouted, but was answered by a snow ball to the face. "That's it Frostbite! You're getting it now!" He threw a snow ball at Jack who easily avoided it.

"Nice try cottontail!" Jack shouted at Bunny. North shook his head slowly watching Jack and Bunny run around the room throwing snow at each other. North opens his mouths to yell at them, but a snow ball hit him square in the mouth. Loki laughed and threw a paper ball at Clint. Hawkeye gave him a dirty look and returned fire. Sandy was avoiding all the snow, but threw dreams and at the agents. Just over half of them where a sleeps including Fury. When everyone tired out they sat all sat in a circle laughing at each other and marveling at the fact Santa and the Easter bunny where real.

"So you're really the Easter bunny?" Clint asked.

**AN: Sorry it's late I know, but this week was really busy despite having two snow days (thanks Jack!). I'm still not sure where I'm going with this. Willing to take suggestions! the first time i heard Clint being called Hawkeye i thought they said hot guy lol  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for everyone who read, faved, followed and reviewed! I apologize for any spelling/ grammar mistakes. **

7

"Yep." Bunny smiled. It was odd to have a whole group of adults see the guardians. Jack was sitting with Loki on one side and north on the other.

"Umm... Where's Fury?" Tony asked looking around for him.

"He's a little sleepy right now." Jack laughed. Fury was one of the first to be hit with Sandy's dream sand because he was telling at Jack. "When he wakes up he will think it was all a dream."

"I still think this is a dream." Clint muttered. Tony pinched him and Clint yelped.

"If gods are real then why can't they be?" Steve asked. Clint shrugged.

"I'm going to go have a look around." Jack announced.

"I think it's your bed time. Also you wounds still need time to heal." Loki said.

"No! I'm not tired!" Jack wined. "I slept all day!"

"Ya right." Bunny grumbled.

"It's mostly true." Tony cut in.

"Mostly?"

"He was reading too."

"You got him too sleep and read?" Loki asked astonished.

"Not that I have much choice." Jack grumbled.

"Why?" Thor asked.

"Fury thought Jack would attack us so he put him in Loki's old cell." Tony said sarcastically.

"He did what?!" Thor and Loki yelled at the same time, working some of the agents. They looked at the two yelling brothers.

Thor's eyes grew wide. "I'm going to rip his head off!" He yelled in anger.

Jack gave Thor the sweetest smile. "I'm not mad and you shouldn't be." Jack said innocently. He smiled mischievously. "I plan to get him back."

"Isn't a snow ball fight enough?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, he's in for it now." Jack said. "Maybe I could get the help of the April fool and the god of mischief." He wondered out loud. Loki laughed. Thor sat and fumed. He would have to plan revenge too.

"I see that look in your eyes, brother, but remember your pranks suck." Loki said.

Thor scowled. "I wasn't planning anything." He said innocently. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to look around." Jack said and before anyone could answer the wind carried him out if the room.

"Be careful!" Tooth shouted after him.

"I bet we find him asleep in the rafters." Loki said. Thor nodded and chucked.

"Should we follow him?" North asked worriedly.

"No." Thor said. "He'll be fine on his own."

They sat in silence for a while. Tony was researching something on his tablet, Clint was fooling around with one of his arrows and Natasha was cleaning her guns.

Bunny was the one to break the silence. "Why would Pitch attack you?"

Loki shrugged. "His voice was in my night mare, but never him."

"Yes, but he looked familiar." Thor said.

"He's been giving you nightmares?" North asked. The brothers nodded. "That is very troubling."

"I still think I've seen him before." Thor huffed.

"He kind of looked like Loki." Tony said looking up from his tablet.

"You saw him?" Thor asked.

"Just a glimpse." He said. "Tall, dark and creepy."

"I look nothing like him!" Loki growled. "Pitch's hair is short and spiked back, his eyes where amber and he had no eyebrows."

"Thanks for the description." Steve said. "Shouldn't we be out looking for him?"

"You can't simply fine him, mate." Bunny said.

"Bunny is right. Boogieman can't simply be found." North said. "Could he have got on Asgard?"

"No, Heimdall wouldn't let Pitch on Asgard unless Odin commands it." Thor said.

"Is there any other way to go to Asgard?" Tony asked. Thor looked to Loki.

"Yes, but as far as I know only Jack and I know how and where it is." Loki stated.

"Clod shadow, snow globe or tunnel work?" North asked.

"No. Asgard has magic shields." Thor said. Then shook his head. "I still can't shake the feeling I've seen him before."

-

Jack wondered around, not sure where to go or where he was allowed to go. Not that that would stop the mischievous teen. All Jack wanted was to be out in the open air with the wind I his hair and the sun warming is cold skin. Jack felt like he was slaking off at his job of being a guardian. He hadn't brought a snow day to anywhere for awhile. When he was making it snow it was usually at night when the children where in bed. Jack was on his way to see Jamie and his friends when he ran into Thor.

"Frost." Said a silky voice. "What are you doing all alone in the dark?"

Jack stiffened. He raised his staff on instinct. "Pitch." He whispered. Then more loudly. "Twice in one day, really?"

Was it really dark? Jack listened. There was no quiet him from the lights, no soft heat either.

"You seem not to be bothered by the darkness." Pitch stated.

"I've never been afraid of the dark." Jack blinked. Something was wrong. Pitch's presence was no longer there.

It was quiet, too quiet. No hum of lights, no water sloshing in the pipes, no air from the vents. It was eerily quiet. Something was very wrong.

He took off running for the bridge. On his way h could feel heat coming through the floor in only one place. Jack took to the air letting the wind guide him around corners. The door wouldn't open for him. Jack had to pry it open.

"What was that?!" Tooth panicked.

"It's me Tooth." Jack said. "What's going on?"

"Powers out. Its pitch black. I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" Tony exclaimed.

"Pitch covered the all the windows with nightmare sand." Bunny explained. "Just before the power went out the engine quite because it was over heating."

"Okay let's go!" Jack shouted. "I can fight them off for you. As long as we get there I can help if it is overheating."

**AN: next time there will be action I promise. Now I really need to study for my exams. P.s. there is no real schedule for my updating. **


	10. Chapter 8

**AN: ok really short, but fighting, Yay! Plz excuse any spelling or grammar errors for this was typed on an iPod. Hoping to write mare and type it soon!**

8

Jack led the Avengers and the Guardians down the pitch black hallway. He felt like a preschool teacher leading a bunch of kids around. They made loud thumps and grunts when they bumped into something (which was often).

"Could you be any louder?" Jack grumbled. "Or be any slower?"

"Not all of us have night vision like you." Tony whispers sarcastically. North snickered. Tooth and sandy left before the light went out.

"I don't have night vision."

They walked in science for a while. Only the sound of shoes and breathing. They were trying to make as little sound as possible. The group turned around another corner and Jack stopped.

"Wha-"

"Shh..." Jack shushed them. He could feel the heat. "Do you know how much farther?"

"I don't know it's too dark." Tony whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I can feel the heat already." Jack sighed.

"Do you hear that?" Bunny asked. No one else could hear, but Jack. It was a low rumbling.

"Nightmares." Jack whispered. "Stay."

He crept around the corner hugging the wall. Jack left the Avengers and Guardians in the dark because they would only slow him down and make too much noise to creep up to inspect the situation. They weren't use to use to living in the dark like Jack was. They were practically helpless.

Jack continued his way down the hall. Heading towards the heat source. Once Jack reached the door he tapped his staff on the ground sending waves under the crack of the door. Inside was full if nightmares. Jack suspected more where in the air. Pitch Black was standing in the center of it all. The engine, even in Jacks echovision, looked way overheated.

Jack crept back to the guardians and avengers and poke Tony on the shoulder. Tony jumped and screamed like a girl. Jack giggled quietly.

"It's me." Jack whispered. "There are a lot of nightmares in the power room. I can cool it down, but not with all the mares in there."

"How do you do that?" Clint asked.

Jack ignored the question. "Robin Hood, do you have any bow and arrows on you?"

"Of course!" Clint said all most offended. He slid them off his back hitting Loki with them in the progress.

"What are you planning Jack?" North asked.

Jack to the equipment and slid it onto us back. "Go in there, shoot some nightmares, fight the rest, cool down the room and get the power back on."

"And how do we factor into this?" Steve asked.

"You don't." Jack said dismissively.

"But-"

"No. You will just get hurt." Jack interrupted. "Now I got to go before we crash." The wind had been helping to keep the ship from falling to fast. Jack left them to argue with air.

Jack crept back to the door and opened it enough to shoot through. He loaded an arrow and took aim. He closed his eyes and listens in intently. He zeroed in on a snorting nightmare and let the arrow fly. It didn't kill the mare only stunned it long enough for Jack to load and shoot another arrow that killed it. Jack laced the next arrow with frost hopping it would freeze on impact. He aimed and shot. The nightmare froze when as soon as the arrow hit it. Jack managed to hit and kill 3 more nightmares with the frost laced arrows. By this time the nightmares realized what was going on and charged at the door. Jack heard them coming and shoved the door open hitting the lead one in the nose, sending it back into the others. He jumped into the room before the nightmares could react sending a blast of ice where ever he heard movement. A nightmare charged at Jack, who side stepped leaving his staff for the mare to trip over. It tripped over it and fell to the floor. Jack hit the closest mare on the head freezing it. He dropped to the floor knocking a nightmares legs out from underneath it then freezing it to the floor. More nightmares shared the same fate. They were all easily falling to ice.

This is too easy.  
**  
AN: sorry I know I'm late, but I had exams the new semester with all academic courses. So ya. Sorry. Oh and also we had a major snow storm, again. (Thanks Jack). Has anyone seen Rush? Omg best movie ever!**


End file.
